


I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes.

by steamtrains



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Kissing, Kissing In A Car, M/M, cb's car to be exact, i dont know dude happy valentines day, make out, post-2018 production
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamtrains/pseuds/steamtrains
Summary: Electra needs a ride home from school. CB needs convincing before they leave.(Note: this doesn't take place in my normal high school au! this is a stand alone one-shot! also, very typical of me, this is based on the post-2018/30th anniversary version of the characters!)
Relationships: CB | Caboose/Electra (Starlight Express)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didnt read the other author's note, this DOES use the "elektra" and "canoose" versions of the characters ;)
> 
> um... if this seems unpolished it's because it's almost one am and i'm ready to go to sleep right about now lol

Electra absently bit the nail of his right thumb as he typed feverishly on his smartphone with his left. He stood alone in the school hallway, almost fifteen minutes after the final bell had already rung. It was a Friday, usually the most leisurely day of his always-crowded school week, and he was stuck near-panicking over the fact that he had no ride home from school. In a desperate attempt, he texted his stepsister, Joule. 

“joule, have you left school yet?” 

Read at 2:32pm. 

“come on. can i ride with you just once?”

Read at 2:32pm. 

“i see you reading these. you can’t just leave me here.”

Read at 2:33pm. 

“fine.”

He frowned and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Electra glanced out the window and weighed his options. He could walk home, or even jog home to train for the upcoming track meet. Except he lived across town, and even going halfway would be like hell on earth. Or maybe he could get a ride from someone who was still here. He scanned the parking lot for anyone he might know, until…

No.

_ No.  _

A young man in a striking red hat stood checking his nails as he leaned against his (likely very expensive) crimson red car. He bobbed his head to music, no doubt some trashy rap that’s being streamed directly to his ears from a pair of wireless headphones. The red fedora on his hat matched gaudily with his red skinny jeans as his dark blue short-sleeved shirt thankfully provided a break from all the bright scarlet. The silver chains on his neck twinkled. CB Brakes. That prick. 

Electra frantically searched the rest of the parking lot through the window for someone, anyone else he might know, but to no avail. Sighing, he pushed the door open and approached CB. 

Upon spotting Electra, CB stopped checking his nails and hooked one hand lazily into his trousers pocket. The other waved a small greeting to Electra. He was about half a foot shorter than Electra, but it didn’t make his personality any less… overbearing. Electra stepped forward until the two of them were barely arm’s length apart. 

“Hiiii, Lex,” CB greeted, drawing his words out slowly. His body was poised in a strange way: always laid back, yet always waiting for action. His unwavering gaze reminded Electra of a stalking feline. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Electra scoffed. “I’m  _ not _ worked up. I’m just…” He thought for a moment. “Bored. What are you doing here? Alone behind the school?”

CB shrugged and finally took his eyes off Electra. He looked vaguely toward the school building. “Oh, Flat Top’s staying late, making up a quiz, whatever.” He rolled his eyes and looked back at Electra. “Ol’ Papa’s making me drive him. It’s such a drag. What can you do, right?” He breathed a half-chuckle. “So, what about you, Electra? Shouldn’t you be taking that  _ smoking hot _ body of yours somewhere else by now?”

“Oh, you would just  _ love _ to watch me go, wouldn't you?” Electra crossed his arms. “If you must know, I think I need something from you.”

“Oh?” CB asked, cocking a eyebrow. “You need me? Well, what if I say I can’t help you?” he teased, lips curling into a borderline nauseating smile. 

There was only one way to get CB to give him a ride now, Electra knew. He reached forward and slipped his forefingers into a couple of CB’s belt loops, pulling him close. “You’ll help,” Electra mused. The shorter boy yelped at the action, suddenly seeming to almost gasp for air. His face was almost as red as his hat. “I just need a ride across town.”

Electra was so close to him now that he could smell CB’s cologne. It was rather soft in nature, actually; what it lacked in musk and richness it made up in airy gracefulness and gentle sweetness. It was hardly fitting, Electra thought. He found himself searching CB’s eyes again, lost in the inky darkness of his pupils. He reached up and stroked a thumb across CB’s jaw, loving the way he practically melted under his touch. 

“O-oh. A ride home?” CB asked dumbly, “I… I guess I can do that.” He reached his hand to the back of Electra’s neck. God. CB pulled him down to meet his lips for a moment, just a moment, before pulling away with a smirk. “You’ll have to wait for Flat Top though. Fifteen minutes at least.” 

“Fifteen minutes, huh?”

* * *

CB found himself pinned to the backseat of his own car. 

Everything about Electra had him absolutely in pieces. Something about that striking silver hair, or the curve of his smile, or those ice-cold blue eyes. Electra only needed to say the word, and CB would gladly, helplessly, hopelessly fall into his arms. One thing was clear: CB couldn’t get enough of him. And now that he had him? Nothing would be the same. 

Electra’s lips crashed hard into CB’s own. Thrilling. Intoxicating. CB returned the kiss with a desperation he was sure he’d not begun the day with. His eyes were closed as Electra’s touch filled him with a buzzing joy that remained unmatched. 

Electra was swift and gentle with his touch everywhere but his kiss. Even the hands that held CB’s wrists to the leather car-seat were being kept so tender and forgiving that CB barely noticed them at all. He was focused on those lips, said lips that kissed him with hunger, desire, almost frustration. CB almost found it hard to keep pace. Electra’s kiss was as harsh as his words. 

The taller boy broke free a moment, leaning over CB and taking one hand to run through his silver mohawk. He seemed out of breath. CB noticed Electra’s black lipstick was smudged. He reached one of his newly liberated hands to smear it across his face some more.

“You’re the worst, CB,” Electra breathed. 

“Maybe I am.” CB’s mouth twisted into a grin. “What does that make you?”

Electra rolled his eyes. “The best.”

He sat up straight and pulled CB up by the shirt, making sure they were face to face, and kissed him hard again. 

* * *

Flat Top walked home. 

**Author's Note:**

> if youve read my other fics you'll know that i'm obsessed to DEATH with this ship. this is extremely embarrassing thank you for reading!


End file.
